Forgiveness is More than Saying Sorry
by StoryGirl02
Summary: Honestly, she should have just gotten Puck to throw it at him in the changing rooms after football practice.It would have been just a simple exchange of an item that needed to return to its rightful owner. She had no right to it.  For EHWIES


**Forgiveness is More Than Saying Sorry**

_FOR EHWIES, MY LOVVVVVVVVE! Happy Birthday gorgeous girl!_

****

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

She smoothes down her blue top with a soft sigh, closing the locker as she carefully places the object into her hands. As she waits for the crowd to pass down the hallway before beginning to walk, Quinn leans against the cold metal of her locker and watches the world go by, cradling the object in her hands against her protruding stomach. Honestly, she should have just gotten Puck to throw it at him in the changing rooms after football practice. Sure, maybe they weren't talking and positively hated each other right now, but it would have been like anyone would have had to say anything, right? It would have been just a simple exchange of an item that needed to return to its rightful owner. She had no claim to it, and neither did her baby.

She rubs her eyes tiredly with her free hand, standing back up straight with a slight groan.

This way, she would have the chance to stare into Finn's eyes one more time and tell herself, convince herself that what she was doing was the right thing. Her baby's father was Puck, and now that the truth had finally come out, she had to learnt to live with all that that simple realization meant. Sure, Finn despised her and wanted nothing more than to smash Puck's face in, but it was better this way. She had deluded herself and the world for far too long. It was time to face her mistakes, and live with them.

She finds him at his locker, looking woeful and more handsome than she could ever recall. As she waddles towards him, sweaty hands grasped tightly around the object she's holding, her heart begins to thump softly and slowly, than faster and louder.

"Hi," she manages to mutter softly, forcing a smile up at him as she pushes hair behind her ears.

He ignores her, closing his locker with a soft slam and turning away. She hurries her steps to keep up with the fast pace his feet are stomping out, taking a deep breath as she finally falls in line beside him, smile wiped from her face.

"I'm sorry," she tries again.

Still no response. He turns down the hallway, and she follows him, sighing softly. No one had said that this was going to be easy.

"I know that it was horrible, what I did to you, and that I deserve nothing more than to be shunned and ignored for the rest of my time in high school, but could you please just listen to me for a moment? I know that you owe me nothing, I know that, but please. Just stop walking, and listen to me." She knows that her voice is leaning more towards whiny and pleading rather than the strong and diplomatic tone she imagined while thinking up her plan. Puck didn't agree with it at all, he would have preferred that she kept her distance from Finn like he did until he cooled down and was able to express his feelings rationally, but then again Quinn disagreed with the fact that he could play Super Mario Brothers for hours upon end so they were pretty much even in this.

Finn sighs tiredly, rubs his eyes but turns around, face expressionless and his eyes filled with hate. But, she thinks, at least he turned around. She stares up at him softly, and begins to speak again. "I am so sorry for what I did Finn, I promise you that. I was horrible and selfish and I've caused so much pain that I cannot bear to think about it. I only lied because I thought it was what was best, and that you would make a much better father than Puck would ever be. I was to naive to see that my illusions would eventually shatter, and you would learn the truth the hard way. I tricked you into supporting, lied to your face and most important of all broke your heart. I'm honestly sorry for all of that, I swear." She places her free hand on her chest, drawing in a sharp breath. "I was stupid, and an idiot. I should have told you the truth straight after I knew that I was pregnant. At least that way I would have deceived you for so many months. What I did was terrible, but I could never summon up the courage to tell you the truth. I was afraid of what would happen if you weren't there to support me like you always had been."

There's silence for a moment, as she shrugs softly. "I know that it doesn't make any of this any better, but I really am honestly and truly sorry for what I did." A sigh escapes her mouth as she hands the blanket to him, her fingertips brushing softly against the fabric one last time as it leaves her hands. She tucks a strand of stray hair behind her ear as she looks up at him, his face crinkled in confusion.

"It's my baby blanket," he finally says, meeting her eyes for the first time in days. "_McGeeGee."_

"It belongs to you," she says softly, smiling. "I was wrong to take it. It's your baby blanket, and you should give it to your children. I never had a claim to it, and neither does my baby. I just hope that you'll forgive me for keeping it for so long. I mixed it up with my things when I left your house, and never gain the strength to return it until now."

"Thanks," he mutters slowly, his mouth twisting around the word as he forces it inclines her head with a gentle smile, and walks away.

Perhaps giving Finn back his blanket is just the first step to his eventual forgiveness.

Or maybe not.

Quinn purses her lips softly.

Really, only time will tell.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice! Hope you enjoy this baby girl. Love chu!**


End file.
